Holiday
by MrsEdwardCullenx3x
Summary: Two heartbroken women decide to do a home exchange to get away from their stressful lives. But they find something they never expected to find: Love. ExB and JxA. Mostly Bella and Edward. Based On The Movie: The Holiday
1. Home Exchange

Heyy guys. As some of you may know, I have a story called The Trouble With Marriage posted on here. Unfortunately, I have some serious writer's block with trying to come up with new ideas. But, I watched the movie The Holiday (Starring Kate Winslet and Cameron Diaz), and I was hit with an idea involving Bella and Alice. I also have a million ideas for this story, so I would update a lot more. I think you will all like this one better. If you haven't seen the movie, you won't be confused. But if you have, I switched some of the character backgrounds in the way I see fit. Anyways, enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

**Home Exchange**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alice Cullen's Point Of View**

Love. Oh, god, did I hate that word. That is the word I had said to my ex-boyfriend who only said it back to me three times. Now, I am sitting in my office crying because he cheated on me half the time. Stupid, Emmett McCarty. Stupid Rosalie Hale. They could all go... I'm not even going to say it. Okay, well, time to go back to the office party. Oh, did I mention that Rosalie and Emmett work at the same advertising agency as me? I know. It just keeps getting better. As I stumbled out of my office, I saw a friend and co-worker of mine, Angela Weber. I quickly removed the drink from her hand and drank it within ten seconds.

"Rough night, Alice?" Angela asked. I chuckled.

"You have no idea," I said. I'm sure my voice was full of passion. I was right. She had know idea of how it felt to not be loved back. Her fiance, Ben Cheney, had said it to her first. I guess she is just lucky.

"Ali, you need a vacation. I'm sick of hearing your excuses. We are at a slow time at the agency. Take a holiday break," Angela said.

"You know I could never leave. I haven't left L.A. since I was sixteen," I said as I saw my boss, Mike Newton, address the crowd.

"Alice Cullen? Are you out there?" Mike said, looking at the crowd.

"Right here!" I exclaimed, holding up my empty glass.

"Well, as you may know, you are soon becoming vice-president of the company. That is why I have turned to you on our next project. Our own staff members, Emmett and Rosalie, have just gotten engaged, and we want you to take photos for a new billboard opportunity for romance," Mike smiled. I'm sure my face fell to the floor. What did he say? Engaged? My Emmett? So, I guess he wasn't my Emmett, but still! I nodded quickly and ran off to retrieve my coat. Angela was right I needed a vacation. And fast. I got into my Mini-Coop and drove off. I must have been going at 85 MPH. But I didn't care. I had to get home. When I walked into the door of my huge, lonely mansion, I sat on the couch and cried myself to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella Swan's Point Of View**

I hate Jacob Black. If you would have asked me a week ago on my opinion of him a week ago, I would of said I was madly in love with him. But that was before I knew the mutt had slept with a freaking twenty-three year old. He said it was only because I hadn't given him "some" in over four months. Well forgive me for writing the sequel to my New York Times Bestseller, _Only You._ Now, I had all of his stuff in boxes and had him sleeping on the couch until he moved out. I think today was the day. I knew it when I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. He walked into my room.

"Before I move out, don't you think we should talk about this?" Jacob asked.

"No! Absolutely not! Do you know what kind of embarrassment you have put me through? You slept with your assistant!" I screamed, throwing one of my 6-inch Christian Louboutin heels at him. Oh yeah. That was going to leave a mark.

"Bella, you know I love you. Please, don't do this," Jacob said, rubbing his face.

"Really, Jacob? You love me? Love me? I think you love the idea of us. Not me," I said. I pulled him by his ear and led him to the front of the house. I'm sure we looked like idiots, since we both in our pajamas, but I didn't care. I needed to get rid of him.

"Ow, Bells!" Jacob exclaimed as I let go of him.

"Jacob, I want you leave right now. I'll call Jasper when I'm done packing all of your things," I said. Jacob followed me to the door, but I slammed it in his face. I sat down on the couch and smiled. I had finally gotten rid of that problem. Now all I needed was a vacation. I made my way to the computer, and I Googled vacation spots. Someone caught my eye quickly. Home exchange. Sounds lovely. I browsed around several states until I found one that was far from home, but still close. Los Angeles. Perfect. Then, I looked around until I saw the home of Alice Cullen. It was right by the beach and the main areas of L.A. Why would anyone want to leave here? It looked like paradise. I immeditly typed a message.

**Bella: Hi, this might sound weird, but your house is exactly what I need for the holiday season. **

**Bella: Are you there? Please respond. I need to get away.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alice Cullen's Point Of View**

When I woke up in the morning, I made myself some tea. It was a great way of relieving stress. And trust me, I had a lot. I suddenly heard my computer make a sound. I logged onto my username and saw a message from a home exchange website that I had signed up for a few months ago. The messages were from a girl named Bella.

**Bella: Hi, this might sound weird, but your house is exactly what I need for the holiday season.**

**Bella: Are you there? Please respond. I need to get away. **

Oh my god. Someone actually wanted to switch homes with me. This was a dream come true.

**Alice: I'd love to switch homes with you. When would you like to switch? Anytime before Christmas Eve is good for me. **

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella Swan's Point Of View**

**Alice: I'd love ro switch homes with you. When would you like to switch? Anytime before Christmas Eve is good for me.**

Yes! I was getting my dream place! Fantastic!

**Bella: Tomorrow too soon???**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alice Cullen's Point Of View**

**Bella: Tomorrow to soon???**

No way! I needed to get away from my heart-breaking ex, and his beautiful Rosalie. And the sooner the better.

**Alice: Tomorrow is perfect. Where do you like exactly?**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella Swan's Point Of View**

**Alice: Tomorrow is perfect. Where do you live exactly?**

Great. Now Jacob would not know where to find me. My little sanctuary.

**Bella: Forks, Washington. Small town. I have a pretty large house though. It's about three hours out of Seattle, but there is a few shops and restaurants right in town. **

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alice Cullen's Point Of View**

**Bella: Forks, Washington. Small town. I have a pretty large house though. It's about three hours out of Seattle, but there is a few shops and restaurants right in town. **

Great. Shops. Retail therpy. Maybe this Forks place had clothes had clothes that I didn't all ready have. I called up American Airlines and ordered my plane ticket.

**Alice: I just ordered my ticket. I hope you did the same. **

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella Swan's Point Of View**

**Alice: I just ordered my ticket. I hope you did the same.**

Great minds think alike. My ticket was ordered and ready for take-off.

**Bella: My ticket is ready for Los Angeles. And I said I would be returning in two weeks. Okay for you?**

**Alice: Great minds think alike again. Same here.**

Now everything was set. But there was still one question that said to be asked.

**Bella: Are there any men in your town? **

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alice Cullen's Point Of View**

**Bella: Are there any men in your town?**

**Alice: Z-E-R-O. **

I hope that wasn't a turn off. For all I know, she could be an average slut just waiting for another man.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella Swan's Point Of View**

**Alice: Z-E-R-O.**

Yes, thank God.

**Bella: Perfect.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I'm just really excited to start writing more! R&R!

xoxoxoxoxoxox,

Julie


	2. Bella's First Day

Heyyy Readers! Latest chapter of Holiday. The next few chapters will focus on Edward and Bella. I will then go to Alice and Jasper. As I said before, this is mostly an Edward and Bella story, but Alice and Jasper will be in it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's First Day**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's Point Of View**

I took my Mercedes when I drove to the Seattle airport. The drive was long, but I knew that this trip would be a great way to re-think my horrible life. Maybe I could even get a few chapters done for my book. I wasn't used to writing alone. Whenever I would try to write, Jacob would always try to persuade me to have sex with him, but I wasn't at all interested. To tell you the truth, I'm a virgin. I had went pretty far with Jacob, but I never actually did anything. It just didn't feel right. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I was boarding a plane to Los Angeles. I sat in First Class, and I took out my Macbook Air and began writing. Before I knew it, the flight was over, and it was time to pack up. I put my fragile computer into my carry-on bag and left the plane. I quickly retrieved my suitcase, and went to change into something more LAish. I went to the rent-a-car area, and I received a sleek black BMW. Great, another luxury car. I missed the car my father, Charlie, had bought for me. Those were the days. Anyways, I hopped in the front seat and began to drive to Alice's home. The drive was extremely short. When I pulled up to the house, I found a gate with a note attached.

_**Bella, **_

_**I hope you enjoy my home! The key is inside the house, but my assistant should be opening the gate, and she will let you in. I will look for your key inside your mailbox, just like we agreed. Enjoy your vacation! I know I will enjoy mine!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Alice Cullen**_

She kept true to her word. The gate opened, and I found a small women in front of the rather large home. She smiled at me.

"Ah, Ms. Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Samantha, Alice's assistant. If you need anything, please feel free to give me a call. My number is on the phone book in Alice's computer," Samantha said, handing me a key.

"Thank you, Samantha. I hope to be seeing you soon. Will you be back to retrieve Alice's key in just about two weeks?" I asked. Samantha nodded her head and left the home, closing the gate behind her. I placed the key into the door and found a beautiful, modern house. The ceilings were high up, and the furniture was so perfect. I loved the house instantly. I made my way up the stairs, and I threw myself onto Alice's king-sized bed. I then fell into a deep sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was awoken at about 2 A.M. to the sound of pounding on the door. Frightened, I made my way down the grand staircase. I heard a man yelling at the door.

"Alice! Come on! Please open the door! The lights in my place are out!" the man screamed. I took a chance and opened the door. I then found the most beautiful green eyes that I had ever seen.

"You are defiantly not my sister," the man said, giving me a slightly crooked grin. I felt my knees grow weak.

"No, I'm not. Alice is in Forks, Washington right now. She is spending the holiday up there," I said. The man nodded his head.

"Oh, I apologize. You must think I'm some form of freak," the man said, looking straight into my eyes, "I'm Edward Cullen, by the way." He reached to up to shake my hand. I felt a spark as soon as we touched. I knew he felt it too because he held onto my hand for a few more seconds and finally let go.

"I'm Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said. Wow, his eyes are perfect looking.

"Would you allow me to stay the night?" Edward asked, "I cannot see a thing at my place." I laughed. His voice sounded a tad bit nervous.

"Of course, Edward. Please. Come in," I said. He stepped in, and he removed his coat and shoes. He was wearing well-fit jeans and a green tee shirt. He took a seat on the couch and started to fluff the pillows.

"I will just sleep here. Just so you won't even know I'm here," Edward said. I shook my head.

"No. I will not let you sleep on the couch. Doesn't Alice have a guest bedroom?" I asked Edward.

"She uses it as an office," Edward sighed. I then took a big risk.

"Then its settled. You will sleep with me in the main bedroom," I said. I must turned as red as an apple. "If that is okay with you."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, "I can sleep on the couch. It is not a problem, at all."

"Please, just come with me," I said. grabbing his hand. Oh god, there goes that spark again. I held onto his hand until we reached the master bedroom. The sheets were still a mess from when I was sleeping before, but I didn't think it mattered to Edward.

"I think Alice has some leftover pajamas for men in her closet. She always had some for her ex-boyfriend, Emmett," Edward yawned. I could tell he was tired. I nodded and walked into Alice's closet. I found that it wasn't really a closet. I think it was the size of my bedroom at home. I had no idea where men's pajamas could be. Edward soon came to the rescue. He smiled crookedly at me and pulled out pajamas from the bottom drawer below Alice's shoes.

"I can see why you look a bit lost. Alice's closet is a tad bit intense," Edward smiled, "You wouldn't mind if I changed in the bathroom? Considering your already in your pajamas, I presume." I blushed. I was wearing sweatpants and a tank top. I'm sure I didn't look attractive for my first meeting with this Greek god.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sure I don't look exactly attractive right now," I said as I continued to blush. Okay, I'm embarassed now.

"No, Bella. I think you look incredibly sexy," Edward said as he hit himself on the head, "Oh, I apologize. That was way out of line." Now, Edward was blushing. God, he is hot.

"No, I liked hearing that. My ex didn't even say I was sexy," I smiled. Edward smiled back as he went into the bathroom and shut the door. He came out within seconds. Trust me, I wasn't the only one who looked sexy in pajamas.

"Well, your ex has to be extremely mistaken. You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen," Edward said, climbing into Alice's bed.

"Edward, I think you haven't seen the world yet? Haven't you ever seen Angelina Jolie or Jessica Alba?" I asked as I slid into bed. Edward carefully slid over to me and cupped my face.

"Both of those women would envy your beauty, Bella," Edward whispered. His voice sent chills down my spine. Then, very slowly, he placed his lips on mine. I felt a million sparks go off. Jacob had never had this effect on me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have kissed you," Edward said, pulling away.

"No, it's fine," I said calmly, "I enjoyed it." I then took another big risk with words. I never thought I would say something like this or be this stupid, but with Edward, it felt right.

"Edward, I think we should have sex," I said. Edward's eyes nearly bugged out of his face.

"I never expected you to be that blunt," Edward said, "But to tell you the truth, even though this might be embarassing, I'm a vigin."

"Well, that's funny because so am I," I smiled, "We can lose it together. Just, you know, to get it over with." Edward thought it over, and then he nodded slightly. I then gave him an extremly passionate kiss, which he gladly returned. Then, my first night in L.A., became another first of mine too.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! Edward is here! I know this may seem a little out of character, but it is how the movie goes, and I had already changed the plot of how they meet. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I had a great time writing it! Read and Review!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox,

Julie


End file.
